shutuplittlemanfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript: Volume 2, Track 16
Peter: I found out unintelligible didn't find out. I looked... Ray: You found out nothin' you dumb son of a bitch. unintelligible Peter: You don't have nothin' left to get a job or know that you're sick. All you do is... Ray: Heh heh heh heh. You lie... I could be like you. I could unintelligible the world and pretend to be like you. Peter: unintelligible the world. Ray: You're not sick you dumb son of a bitch. The only thing wrong with you is you're a lazy cocksucker. Peter: I thought we were gonna watch this program. Ray: Good! Then shut your fuckin' mouth. Peter: You're the one screaming. Ray: Oh you crazy cocksucker. Shut up. Peter: You're the one screaming. Ray: Shut up you dumb son of a bitch. Peter: Then quit screaming. Ray: Shut up. Peter: Quit screaming. Ray: Well good. Shut up you dumb son of a bitch. Peter: Do it. Quit screaming. Ray: You crazy bastard. Shut up. Peter: Then quit screaming. Ray: Shut your fuckin' mouth. Peter: Quit screaming. Ray: God damn asshole. I'm not screamin'. Just tellin' you what you are. Peter: unintelligible Ray: You ain't nothin' but a unintelligible. Peter: I know I know! You always have to downgrade people because you're so low yourself. Ray: Shit! I'm so high on the ladder compared to you that there's no comparison. Peter: Oh quit downgrading people. Ray: I don't downgrade people. Peter: You better than that? No... aren't you better that you know that you don't need to downgrade people? Ray: I don't down... Peter: I don't... uhh... hey. You've never heard me try to downgrade you except when... Ray: I've never heard you do anything else you lyin' son of a bitch. Peter: I usually try to say you look nice... Ray: You're a lyin' son of a... Peter: ...when it's like shit. Ray: You're a lyin' son of a bitch. You ain't never spent a day that you didn't try to downgrade me. You try and fuckin' downgrade everybody on earth. Except you. You think you're the one. Everybody else is a freak. Peter: And you won't stop talking. Ray: Good then shut up you dumb son of a bitch! Peter: That's what I say. Shut up then. I will. Ray: Shut your fuckin' mouth! Peter: Then quit talking. Ray: Good then shut your fuckin' mouth! Peter: Quit talking. Ray: Deh deh deh deh. Peter: You're the one screaming. Ray: Deh deh deh deh. Deh deh deh deh. Peter: I'm not screaming. Ray: Deh deh deh deh. Deh deh deh deh. Peter: I'm not screaming. Ray: Deh deh deh deh. Peter: You're the one screaming. You're... Ray: Deh deh deh deh. Geeh geeh geeh geeh. Deh deh deh deh. Peter: You're the one doing that. Ray: Well shut... Peter: You sound like a chipmunk. Ray: Good then shut your stupid fuckin' mouth. Peter: I don't have to listen to this. Ray: Good. Shut your fuckin' mouth and I will! Peter: Then do it. Ray: Then shut your fuckin' mouth. Peter: You're the one talking. Ray: unintelligible you stupid son of a bitch. You don't got no sense unintelligible Peter: You're not fooling around. Ray: Shit. Category:Transcript